Uninstall
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Len ama a su hermana Rin, el problema es que ella no le corresponde, sino que ama a Kaito, por lo cual él teme expresar sus sentimientos por ella. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que sería gracias al mismísimo Kaito que lo lograría?


Este fanfic está dedicado a mi amiga Len Mix que está enojada conmigo por mis tonterias u.u Espero que me sepas disculpar y que te guste la historia, te quiero y no me pone mal que estés enojada  
**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece. El fandub que utilicé en esta historia fue realizado por Touja (Tride94 en youtube) así que es de su propiedad.**

* * *

**Uninstall**

Len observó sumamente irritado a su hermana. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo así, todo había comenzado por culpa del "santo, hermoso y bendito" Kaito Shion. Se preguntarán qué fue lo que hiso que el menor de los Kagamine cambiara su opinión con respecto al chico, después de todo ambos eran grandes amigos… pues bueno, aquello tenía una simple explicación: estaba saliendo con Rin. Y allí estaba él, pensando en improbables muertes que Kaito padecía, mientras escuchaba como su querida hermanita lo adulaba.

-…y entonces, mientras estábamos en el cine, me envolvió con parte de su bufanda y me abrazó. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz Len, de verdad. Y entonces me susurró al oído algo como "no tienes por qué temer mi pequeña princesa, tu caballero está aquí para protegerte del peligro", ¿puedes creerlo? Jamás me imaginé que Kaito fuera tan romántico-le explicó la chica.  
-Bueno… era de esperarse si te llevaba a ver "El exorcismo del náufrago perdido", todo el mundo sabe que es una película de terror. Lo que me sorprende es que te hayas asustado, tú siempre te ríes de este tipo de películas. ¿No será que te hiciste la asustada para que Kaito te abrazara, cierto?-le recriminó su hermano.  
-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es problema mío Len.  
-Odio cuando te pones en ese plan, ¡Eres tan irritante!-le espetó de pronto, a lo que la mayor lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el rostro. De pronto la chica se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con las manos para remarcar su enfado.  
-¡No sé qué te pasa Len! ¡¿Qué diablos te molesta? ¡Déjame ser feliz!-gritó, sumamente molesta, para luego marcharse corriendo escaleras arriba y culminar con un sonoro portazo.

El muchacho permaneció allí sentado, sin reaccionar. Era la primera vez que su hermana le gritaba de aquella forma, pero ella no entendía… el hecho de que saliera con Kaito y luego le plantara en cara lo bien que se la había pasado era la firme prueba de ello. ¿Por qué todas las chicas nacían sin cerebro? Se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza y suspiró. Sabía que su hermana jamás lo vería de la misma forma en la que él la miraba a ella, después de todo eran simplemente eso, hermanos, era irracional que algo más allá de eso surgiera entre ambos. A pesar de que Len tenía eso muy en claro no podía evitar el hecho de odiar a Kaito, se la estaba quitando, también era consciente de eso otro.

Salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado a caer tan solo hace un rato. No quería ver a Rin, estaba enfadado con ella, sus crueles palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza. "¡Déjame ser feliz!" le había gritado, pero ¿qué acaso él no la hacía feliz? ¿No había trabajado él durante muchos años, esforzándose en que su hermanita fuera feliz? Al parecer había sido en vano, resultaba que ahora solo Kaito podía hacer feliz a Rin. Y bueno… ¿quién no querría al Shion? El chico era muy simpático y mucho más maduro que él en muchos sentidos, además sabía cómo hacer feliz a una mujer. De los chicos de su banda, VOCALOID, Kaito era el más popular, después de todo Len compartía la mayoría de los temas con su hermana, dando a entender una imagen de incesto, pero tan solo era eso, una imagen, una fachada.

Luego de dar varias vueltas por la fría ciudad se dirigió al estudio en el que solían ensayar. Era muy tarde pero aún así era factible encontrar a alguien allí. No resultó como esperaba. Al llegar decidió entrar con sigilo pues se podía escuchar el sonido de un piano, tal como lo esperaba había alguien allí, lo que no esperaba era que aquella persona fuese Kaito, a quien menos quería ver. Estaba trabajando en un nuevo tema, uno que probablemente volvería loca a Rin. Sin embargo, a pesar de la rabia que sentía, no pudo evitar relajarse ante la triste melodía que entonaba el muchacho de cabello azul.

**Desde el día en que nos conocimos  
Fui elegido por ti y me ayudaste a crecer  
Yo siempre creí que era especial para ti  
Y fui feliz por primera vez en mi vida**

Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre a Len, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse mientras escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de Kaito. Una imagen se había apoderado de su mente, él y Rin de pequeños, tomados de la mano, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué justamente había tenido que ser Kaito y no él? Escondido como estaba comenzó a temblar. Permaneció en silencio escuchando las palabras de Kaito durante unos minutos que parecieron interminables, luego, cuando este terminó su canción, salió del lugar despacio y sin hacer ruido.

No fue hasta estar muy lejos de allí que notó que lloraba. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas con suavidad, de manera imperceptible. Había sido un tonto por discutir con su hermana por algo como aquello. Dejó que los pasos lo guiaran hasta su casa. Era muy tarde y todas las luces estaban apagadas, las persianas de los cuartos estaban bajas y probablemente su hermana estaría durmiendo… pero aún así no le importó. Caminó hacia el piano que había en su sala de estar y se sentó ante él. Lentamente comenzó a tocar la melodía que le había bastado con escuchar una vez para memorizar. Las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca con total naturalidad.

**Pero la verdad es que  
No soy al único al que tratas de manera especial  
¿Qué es lo que necesito hacer para que me veas a mí y solo a mí?**

Quizás fue el hecho de que estaba totalmente en su propio mundo como para prestar atención a los sonidos a su alrededor. Quizás fue el hecho de que en aquel momento no se le ocurrió que su hermana podía no estar durmiendo, sino que preocupada por él. Quizás fue simplemente que sus celos se habían apoderado de él de tal manera que pensaba que ya no tenía lugar en el corazón de la rubia. Pudo haber sido esa o cualquier otra cosa, pero el chico en verdad se sorprendió al escuchar que su voz no fue la única que comenzó a entonar el estribillo.

**Maestro, maestro  
El hecho de ser solo un VOCALOID más en tu escritorio  
No es comprensible para mí, la verdad no entiendo  
**

Len sintió como dos brazos lo apresaban con suavidad por la espalda, pero aún así no dejó de tocar y las voces de los dos hermanos se fundieron en una sola, demostrando la gran armonía que los unía.

**Maestro  
Seguiré pretendiendo ser un tonto  
que no conoce la ira ni el enojo  
Maestro**

Lentamente el rubio fue dejando de tocar, permaneciendo en silencio sin atreverse a voltear a ver a su hermana. Cabizbajo sintió como la rubia se separaba de él, pero en verdad se sorprendió al notar que el tono con el que ella le hablaba no era el tono que siempre empleaba con él ni el que había utilizado hasta hace unos momentos atrás, estaba enfadada.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Len, sabes qué horas son?-le preguntó la mayor. Al no obtener respuesta por parte del chico, volvió a abrazarlo, comenzando a temblar mientras su voz se quebraba-. Estaba preocupada por ti…  
-Rin…-susurró el rubio con suavidad, luego volteó y la abrazó con fuerza-. No quiero que te separes de mí Rin…  
-Escucha Len…-la chica se sentó a su lado, tomando sus manos con ternura y mirándolo a los ojos-. En verdad amo a Kaito, ¿vale? Él… es un gran chico, pero quiero que entiendas algo: él nunca podrá ocupar tu lugar.  
-Siento que nos está apartando… cada vez pasamos menos tiempo juntos y…  
-Es normal-lo interrumpió la rubia-. Mira Len, eres mi hermano y comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Jamás nos hemos separado hasta ahora y es normal que sientas que me estoy apartando de ti… pero eres mi hermanito menor y nadie te quitará ese lugar. Puede que yo pase tiempo con Kaito y bueno… es mi novio… pero eso no implica que deje de quererte, ¿Vale?  
-Entonces… ¿aún hay lugar para mí en tu corazón?  
-¡Desde luego Len! No puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso, sabes que el lugar más grande de mi corazón lleva tu nombre.  
-De acuerdo…-dijo Len, abrazándola nuevamente-. Rin… siento haberte preocupado y… gracias.

Aquella noche durmieron juntos como cualquier otra. Len se quedó despierto hasta altas horas de la noche acariciando el cabello de su hermana, quien dormía plácidamente, aferrándose a su pijama. Sabía que ella nunca lo vería de la misma forma en la que él la veía a ella, pero aún así no era del todo infeliz, pues contaba con que no importara lo que pasara, siempre habría un lugar para él en su corazón.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Notas de la autora:** No soy buena con las disculpas así que pensé en disculparme a través de este fanfic. Espero que la situación entre nosotras se arregle y sigamos siendo amigas porque me divierte mucho hablar con vos n_n  
El tema de este fanfiction es Uninstall. Sé que la versión original es de Kaito pero cuando escuché este fandub me quedé dura porque la música pegaba muy bien con lo que quería expresar. Como siempre en mis fanfics de los Kagamine, éste también tuvo un final en el cual no terminan juntos u.u jajaja tengo que dejar de escribir dramas entre estos dos xDD. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir por lo que me despido! Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima! Espero sus reviews!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
